Becoming an Angel
by GenericInsanity
Summary: UNDER INDEFINATE HIATUS


**I swung the sword swiftly around my head and chopped the head off one of Angel- I mean Angelus's lackeys. Damn, it was hard, even now, to call him Angelus. I focused and as Angelus turned around I put on my slayer face, smirked and said as arrogant as I could, "Hello lover."**

Damnit, that bitch always picked the **worst** times. I rolled my eyes and said bored, "I don't have time for you." I really didn't. I didn't have time for my alter-ego's wimpy ex. And her half-hearted attempts at taking me down.

**I chuckled, "You don't have a lot of time left." I wasn't half as confident as I tried to portray. I just hoped he wouldn't see that. I needed to make him take me seriously... for my own sake. For Giles's sake... no for the world's sake.**

I looked at her. She couldn't be serious. I gave her a look and said, "Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?" She couldn't be serious. Then she looked at me... with that piercing glare. Her green eyes were fired up. She was ready, and I was taken aback. The only time she was close to this fire, was when she could've killed me back at the factory. But she chose Giles instead. Stupid girl. Now she was going to die. I waited for her answer.

**I almost glanced at Spike, to see if he was gonna be true to his word, but I stopped myself. My fire was one. I could feel the slayer energy pulsating through my body through every fiber of my being.**

**"No. I don't." I said, praying to god Spike would come through. But I wouldn't let nerves show, and to be truthful, they were starting to disappear, being replaced by the adrenaline and fury of the Slayer.  
Almost on cue, Spike get out of the wheelchair, and starts to lay a beating on Angelus. I started towards Dru, but a goon attacked me. I go to punch him, but he got there first. I wasn't expecting it, and it knocked me to the ground, but thankfully I recovered. Quickly, I tripped him to the ground and got up, ready for him this time. He attempts the same lame moves everyone tries, which I easily block. Angel's on the ground.**

What the hell is going on? My plan, that bastard Spike, with his cocky ego RUINED it ALL! He's beating my ass, and I didn't see it coming. He's just pissed because Dru's always liked me better. And I must admit, she's a fine, fine specimen in bed, but DAMN, ruin my plan over a girl. That bastard is going to die. He throws some stupid line at me. I've gotta focus... but losing focus... All goes black

**Ow. That hurt. I slam into a chair by the wall. I look around and spot a pile of scrap wood. Do they EVER learn? Seriously... its not like I would leave scrap wood around if it could kill me. I start for the wood, but the vampire is after me. Then Xander appears. The gallant knight. He punches the vamp and I get the wood I need. I smile softly at Xander as he goes to find Giles. I get back into the fight, my pulse rushing.**

**Over on the other side, I can barely hear Spike and Dru going at it. Good. One less actual danger I have to worry about. But.. will this vamp let me kill him already?**

I groan as I regain consciousness. I look around slowly. Buffy's fighting William, Spike's fighting Dru. I smile, as I see Acathla, alone, and I have a clear path. I get to my feet and walk towards the entrapped demon.

**I've got him. I smirk and raise my eyebrow, laying the final punch and stabbing the shard of wood into his heart. Damn, that ALWAYS feels good. I look at the kill for a moment, before I feel a blinding light behind me. What...? NO!**

Yes! I did it! I have accomplished the impossible. I am destroying the world. And no Slayer or her like scooby pals can stop me. I am the most powerful. I am the winner. I whip the sword I pulled out around and turn, gazing at the beauty of the weapon. It's grace, it's power. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Buffy scrambling to go get her own sword. But that doesn't matter. She's going to hell, and the world with her. Everything's a blur. The rush, the power. But I need to focus. Time to kill a girl.


End file.
